The elemental feens
by The dark rider of egypt
Summary: Harry Potter did not grow up with his aunt but a differend race the feens. he is one of them so hogwarts look out.Sorry not so good with sumarry. first chapter is short intro chapters will get longer. you have to read for better part. please review.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.

_**The Elemental feens**_

_**The beginning.**_

_**A long time ago before the founders time,there was a race of different beings, the feens. These beings controld the elements but because of a war they had to hide. Every one of them hid in there own element. **_

_**There were 11: Water, air, fire, earth, ice, sand, lightning, magma, shadow, light and grey. Some were nice and some were not. They could hide as humans but some of the races stood out because of there looks.**_

_**But the evil ones wanted to fight the humans and destroy there world one of them was Tom Riddle better known as Voldemort he was a lightning feen was and hated by every single one of them.**_

_**The only one who could destroy him was unown to the rest until one night when little Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort and was left with only a Scar in the form of a lightningbolt.**_

_**But Dumbledore left him on his aunt's doorstep. But when he was home an Ice feen came and took him with her to her home were he was to grow up into the feen saviour.**_

End first Chapter

**_Sorry if something is wrong but i can't spell._**

**_Anyway what kind of feen should Harry become? And who els will be a feen and what kind? should i give Harry an other name?_**

**_Please review._**


	2. Feen saviour

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter.

Shadow wolf: thanks for the review.

Chiyoku Shibata: thank you so much i realy like your idea. As for elements every feen has 3 elements 1 main and 2 branch elements.

Socdel: i don't mind the questions it also helps me. i shal explain the elements in a short note as the next chapter. thanks.

_**The Elemental feens.**_

_**Feen saviour.**_

_**----------------------------------------Hogwarts---------------------------------------**_

"**_ALBUS ALBUS"! Shouted a distrest McGonagall. "What is it my dear". Said Albus."it's Harry potter Figg just send a letter,he's gone the only thing she found was a Sky blue feather".She said. _**

"**_I was afraid of this, Minerva what do you know about the feens".Dumbledor asked. "Wel i do know that there hiding but thats it, what has this to do with it"? She asked._**

"**_Wel you see it was said that James Potter was a feen an air feen, I think The feens have Harry. What was the coller of the feather again"? "Sky blue". "Wel that meens it's a ice feen". Said dumbledor._**

"**_What do we do"?Asked Mcgonagall. "we will leave Harry with the feens they will take care of him and when he is 11 we will send his hogwarts letter". Dumbledor said. "Oke I just hope he will be fine"._**

_**--------------------------------------unown location----------------------------------**_

_**Somewere in a meadow a beautifull Sky blue bird landed with a bundel in a claw.( bird looks like an articuno.) The bird lay the bundle on the grass before it turned into a Human. The girl had long curly Sky Blue hair and had glowing crimson eyes. She had White silk pants on with a short shirt, the shirt began above her bellybutton so you could see her belly.**_

_**She pikt the bundel up and walked furder until she stood by a big willow tree she lay the bunder down again and climed the tree, when she stood ontop of it she sudenly let out a screech so high that even bats could not hear it.**_

_**She went down again pikt the bundel up and sat down. Then 10 other humans showd up 5 girls and 5 boys. "Sit down"She said. They did so. "Marine why did you call".one of the girls asked.**_

"**_I found the feen saviour and brought him here"Marine said in her soft voice. "you did were is he". A boy asked. "right here"She said while holding the bundel up. "what are we going to do with him"? One of the girls asked._**

"**_We are going to take care of him ofcours". Marine said."how". "Well he is an air feen so air will be natural for him to control, but now we have to deside if he is going to the Ice or the Lightning feens first, We have about 10 years then he will have to go to hogwarts"Marine said._**

"**_how will we deside". Said electra the lightning feen boss. "we will let the air feens deside ofcourse"Marine said. ( she's the ice feen boss for those how diden't know it yet.) "Oke but before the swith the air feens wil get him for a year"Cloud the air feen boss said._**

"**_very well this is how it shall happen._**

--------------------------------------End chapter 2-------------------------------------

So i hope you lot like it. i'm sorry that it's stil short but the longer chapters will come later. Anyway i have some questions.

What will harry's new name be? Were will he go first the ice or the lightning feens? Who will also be feens from harry's friends? Should I change his aperance?

Sorry if some things are weird, i can't spell. Also if you want to know more about feens you should go to my profile or for even better explenation my friend Shadow wolf of darknes profile.

Please review!!!!


	3. smal note about feens

Disclaimer: i no own..

----------------------------------------Short explenation---------------------------------------

**_Water feen: the water feen lives in caves by the water. they control water-ice and sand. they have dark blue hair and ice blue eyes. only the boss has midnight blue eyes, his name is aqua. in half feen form they look like a human onlythe don't have arms but wings and there feet become claws, when angerd the water begins to form tidel waves. in full feen form they look like a dark blue Articuno._**

**_Fire feen: the fire feen lives ontop of a vulcano. they control Fire-Magma and lightning They have light red hair and dark grey eyes. only the boss has black eyes, her name is Flame. In half feen form they have no arms but yelow wings with red fire on the ends and there feet are claws. when angerd the temprature becomes higher. in full feen form they look like a real moltres._**

**_Air feen: the air feen lives on the clouds. they control air-ice and lightning. they have Storm grey hair and grey eyes. only the boss has Silver hair, his name is cloud in half feen form they have no arms but silver wings and there feet are claws. when angerd there will be tornados. in full feen form they look like a Silver Articuno._**

**_Earth feen: the earth feen lives in big forest. they control earth-sand and magma. they have Brown hair and light green eyes, only the boss has deep forest green eyes, his name is forester. in half feen form they have brown wings with earth temptarure green flames, and clawd feet. When angerd earthquaqs will hapen. full feen form is brown moltres._**

**_Ice feen: they live on the north and the south pole. they control ice-water and lightning they have Sky blue hair and light yelow eyes, only the boss has dark crimson eyes, her name is Marine. half feen form is no arms Sky blue wings with claws as feet. when angerd the temprature drops to below zero. full feen form looks like real Articuno._**

**_Lightning feen: they live in storm clouds. they control lightning-air and fire. they have moon yelow hair and black eyes, only the boss has sun yelow eyes, her name is electra. half feen form is no arms but yelow wings and claws no feet. when angerd lightning begins to come. full feen form is real zapdos._**

**_Sand feen: lives in the desert. they control Sand-earth and water. they have sndy blond hair and dark brown eyes, only the boss has light brown eyes, her name is sandy. half feen form is sand collert wings and clawn. when angerd sand storms show up. full feen form is sand collert zapdos._**

**_Magma feen: lives inside the vulcanos just above the magma. they control magma-fire and earth. they have Dark red hair and light red eyes, only the boss has yelow eyes, her name is heather. half feen form is Red wings clawd feet. when angerd vulcanos erupt. full feen form is a red moltres with yelow flames. _**

**_fire-air lightning_**

**_fire-earth magma _**

**_air-water ice _**

**_earth-water sand_**

**_these were the main elements there are branch elements Shadow.Light and Grey._**

**_Shadow feen: they live in the Shadows. they control Darknes and grey. they have black hair and black eyes, only the boss has white eyes (no pupil). his name is Yami. half feen form black wings, clawd feet. when angerd it will become darker until you can't see a thing. full feen form black Articuno._**

**_Light feen: live in sunlight. they control light and grey. they have white hair and white eyes, only the boss has black eyes (no pupil). her name is Hikari. half feen form White wing with sleel grey flames. clawd feet. when angerd it will become lighter until your blind. full feen form white moltres._**

**_Grey feen: lives everywere. they control Grey darknes and Darknes. they have grey hair and grey eyes. only the boss has a yong aperance the rest are all old. his name is timer. half feen form grey wings clawed feet. when angerd time wil be mest up but normally there extreamly calm. full feen form is grey zapdos._**

-------------------------------------------------end chapter 3----------------------------------

i hope you get it now bye and please review.

****


	4. A new beginning

Disclaimer: i no own!

Chiyoku Shibata.-- thanks for your review. i know i ask a lot of questions but i'm not sure about some things. ( did you get my reply? )

Socdel.-- I won't ignore your first review becaus it helpt a lot. anyway thank you for your review. ( did you get my reply? ).

* * *

**A new beginning.**

**_'He will go to the_ _Ice feens first for 5 years, then he will go to the air feens, and after that he will go to the lightning feens'._ Cloud said. _'Very well'._the rest said. they all got up and were ready to leave, the last one's over were Marine and Flame.**

**_'Hey Flame I noticed that there was a fire feen close by my house. Why is that? _Marine asked? _'haha, that was my oldest son Enshou. (1) He's about your age, i think he likes you a lot'._ Said flame. _'WHAT! how can he like me, fire and ice feens are like born enemy's. _Said Marine. **

**_'But stil he likes you, I can see it in his eyes. Besides he's not that bad i'm sure he would make a fine mate for you'._Flame said. '_But were so different, how old is he anyway? _Marine asked.**

**_'Well they do say opisides atract, and he's 21 years old. _Flame said. _'I gues so. A well i have to go, the fleet will wonder were i am. _Marine said._ 'You didn't tell them you were gone! _Flame yelt. _'I was in a hurry, besides how much damage can be done in 3 hours? _Marine said. _'That young one you will see' _Said flame. and with that she was gone.**

**-----------------------------------------South pole marine's house----------------------------------------**

**_'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE!_ Marine thundert, the temprature in the room was dropping quickly. _'Were sorry Master. We didn't know where you were and_ _were looking for you'_. a brave adult said. _'right and that's a reson to destroy my house? clean this mess up this instand, and prepare the nursary'. _Marine said.**

**'_Yes miss we will do as you asked. But why the nursary?_ the feen asked._ 'becaus_ we _will have a child living with us for the next 5 years. _Marine said. _'okay will do so. _**

**When the house was ready Marine put harry in his bed. _'Well little one i supose we should give you a new name'._Marine thought for a while and suddenly said'_Aisu_(2) _your name is Aisu now'. _And with that she gave him a kiss and went to here own room, She slept with a gentle smile on her face.**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but i don't know what to do. please someone can you help me with this.

who of harry's friend should also be a feen?

Should i make Enshou Marine's mate?

(1)--- Enshou meens Spread of fire. ( I think.)

(2)--- Aisu meens ice. ( I think. )

Please review.


	5. Author note

**_Author note._**

**_i just wan't to say some things._**

**_My spelling is bad becous i'm from the netherlands,and we don't have much english. the chapters are short becaus the real story hasn't begon yet but will one's i clear some things._**

**_Also could you lot pleas anser my questions caus i'm stuck and don't know wat i wan't. and if you could explain what a beta execly does and how it works that would be great. thanks and bye Darky._**


	6. 5 Years

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter.

hey i'm back sorry for the lateness but i couldn't think of something. anyway i hope you will like it.

_**

* * *

**_

_** 5 year trouble.**_

**_Year one._**

**_Marine always knew Aisu would be smart but this was insane, he was only one and he was already learning to read. She was very proud of him and began to see him as a Son.She loved him a lot and he even called her mommy, she just hoped that he would get along with the others. now for more importand matters, HOW, could she get enshou of her back._**

**_Year two._**

**_Aisu was happy, he had the best mommy in the world and a good friend her name was yuki(1). he also had a daddy but mommy couldn't know because she did weird stuf around Enshou, first she became red in her face, then she would stutter, and then she would just turn around and walk away, enshou said it didn't matter and always had a dreamy look on his face. yup live was good._**

**_Year three._**

**_Marine loved being around Aisu, He realy made her day better. she was happy for him and didn't want him to leave. but things had to be done. they began training him and yuki in ice magic, he was very good at it. She only hoped that enshou wouldn't be around to much she liked him now and couldn't say a word when he was close. but she was glad everything was going so well. now were were the coockies again._**

**_Year four._**

**_Aisu was in his room, he was being dressed for the wedding of his mommy and daddy. he was happy for them. and his ice training went wel he could do pretty advanced moves. he and yuki were happy togheter but the other feens made fun of them because they looked differnd.(2) but his mommy scared them of. they were also beginning on there animages. floramages(3) and feen forms. yup he loved being here._**

**_Year 5._**

**_Marine was sad. Aisu was going away now and yuki was going with him. ofcourse she had enshou and her eggs to worry about but it went well with there training, Aisu had completed his transformtraining. so had yuki. There animages forms were A panther nundu(4) (aisu) A Cheetah nundu(5) ( yuki). and there flora forms were A black lily and a blood red rose. but what was truly beautyfull was there feen form. a black articuno blacker then any Shadow feen and a blood red Articuno. _**

**_for a gift they were going to a special place that sold all kinds of animals. they could choose three pets each and they did. Aisu choose a ice phoenix(6) a shadow wolf cub and a basilisk who talked to him. She wasn't supriced about that one. yuki choose a cerebus, a hongarian horntail and to everyone's suprice a Dementor who was nice to her and aisu. Marine gave Aisu one last hug._**

**_

* * *

_**

there hope you liked it i know it isn't much but the real story is going to begin when Aisu get's hid hogwarts letter.

(1) yuki means Snow

(2) there are feens who look different from the others like yuki has blood red hair and blood red eyes.

(3) a floramages is someone who can change into a flower.

(4)+(5) a nundu is a beast that has all the decises of the world in his breath ( can be controld).

(6) and ice phoenix looks like fawks only everything red is blue and everyting gold is white.

So i want to ask can you please awnser the questions of previous chapters? thanks and please review.

****

****


	7. air and lightning

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter.

hey thanks for the review, but could you please anwser my questions from my other chapters. also in chapter 5 i said that i don't know what a beta is so i would like it if you could explain it to me.

* * *

**air and lightning.**

**_Year with the air feens._**

**_Aisu liked the air feens they were teaching him and yuki air magic, he also made an other friend. His name was tenkuu(1). tenkuu also had a rare colering he had silver hair and yelow eyes. tenkuu loved flying and air magic. he also had transformtraining and completed it._**

**_his animagus form was a snow leopard-nundu, his flora form was a silver daffodil and in full feen form he looked like a moon yelow articuno. he also had three pets. A roc(2) A hippogriff and a griffin. when they were done tenkuu left with them and although yuki couldn't do lightning magic she stil stayed with them._**

**_When they left they all got one other pet. Aisu choose a pegasus. Tenkuu choose a chinese fireball and yuki choose a healthy looking thestral. they were very happy because they loved animals. But now they had to go on an other adventure._**

**_Year one in lightning._**

**_Yuki was very happy they made an other friend, a girl named hikari(3) she too had pets._**

**_An abraxan(4) a swedisch short-snout, a runespoor(5) and an acromantula. first they started on lightning magic and soon it became clear that Aisu could do it just as wel as air magic._**

**_Year two._**

**_Hikari was glad she found friends, she was often teased because of her rare colering. She had black hair and sun yelow eyes. in full feen form she was a black zapdos. Her animages form was the lynx-nundu and her flora form was a black small sunflower. she loved it here._**

**_Year three._**

**_Tenkuu liked it here he finaly had friends and completed his lightning magic together with Aisu and hikari. it was like a long holiday and they were talking a lot they also loved horseriding and flying. yup he loved live._**

**_Year four._**

**_They were all sitting in the house they shared when an owl came in with four letters in his claw. "Wel it seems it has began"they said. little did they know that live had something greats in store for them._**

**_

* * *

_**

hey i hope you liked it. the real story is about to begin.

(1)tenkuu means air

(2)a roc is a giand eagle

(3)hikari means light

(4)the horse madam maxime has in hp 4.

(5)a runespoor is a snake with 3 heads.

also the pets will become importand in the story.

**Aisu's pets:**

**ice phoenix**: named kori(means ice) has healing tears and is strong like the normal phoenix only this one can shoot strong ice beams.kori is a female.

**Shadow wolf:** named anei (means shadow) looks like a normal wolf only this black beauty can travel in shadows. anei is a female.

**Basilisk:** named sendo (means death) is the same as the normal basilisk only this one is pure white. sendo is a male. he's not so long yet and always wraps himself on Aisu's neck.

**pegasus**: named kuroi (means black) is the same as the normal pegasus only black. kuroi is male.

**Yuki's pets.**

**cerebus:** named san (means three) is a white three headed dog. san is a male. stil a cub.

**hungarian horntail:** named shiro (means white) is a white dragon. Shiro is a female.

**Dementor:** named urei (means unhappy) if she doesn't like you she will do dementor stuf but if she does like you she has the same effect as a phoenix. urei is a female.

**thestral**: named kyou (means bad luck) kyou looks like an arabien with bat wings. kyou is male.

**Tenkuu's pets.**

**roc:** named tori (means bird) large golden eagle. tori is a female.

**hippogrif**: named shi (means pride) eagle side is black and horse side is white. shi is a male.

**Griffin:** named raion (means lion) eagle side is white and lion side is black. raion is male.

**chinese fireball:** named kaji(means fire) looks like a black dragon. kaji is a female.

**Hikari's pets**

**abraxan:** named akari (means lights) is a pure white pegasus. akari is female.

**Swedisch short-snout:** named aoi (means blue) blue dragon. aoi is a female.

**runespoor:** named mittsu ( means three ) white three headed snake. mittsu is a male.

**acromantula:** named kumo (means spider) large black spider. kumo is male.

i hope you know what the pets look like now and if you have a question or advice please review it. also the names are all japense Feens like giving things japenese names.


End file.
